


i am not throwing away my shot

by acesassinated



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Creeper Hybrid Sam | Awesamdude, Father Figure Wilbur Soot, Fluff and Angst, Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Protective Cara | Captain Puffy, Protective Sam | Awesamdude, Protective Wilbur Soot, Resurrected Wilbur Soot, yeah c!phil is not a poggers father figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29151630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acesassinated/pseuds/acesassinated
Summary: wilbur is newly revived and with it comes the horrors and full realization of of what he’s done to everyone he’s left behind. but most of all, his concern is focused on tommy. his little brother, the child he’s raised who used to treat him as if he was the boy’s biological father. he’s determined to try and make up for his past mistakes. it’s good though, because it seems like tommy’s found himself a good support system of people who care about him. now wilbur only hopes that tommy will allow him a chance to join in and help protect tommy from the world too.
Relationships: Cara | CaptainPuffy & TommyInnit, Cara | CaptainPuffy & Wilbur Soot, Eret & Wilbur Soot, Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot, Jack Manifold & Wilbur Soot, Niki | Nihachu & Wilbur Soot, No Romantic Relationship(s), Sam | Awesamdude & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 14
Kudos: 702





	1. rebirth

**Author's Note:**

> since her settings for it are off, chapter one of this fic is partially written by my friend anna who goes by SilviaStudentMoon on here and @annakusstuff on tumblr. go check her out :D

Revivedbur comes back, and the moment he sees Jack and Niki again, instead of the heartfelt reunion Niki thought she was going to have with her long lost best friend. Wilbur, however, just stares in utter disgust and hatred.   
  


They try to be heartfelt, and nice, but he just gives them curt answers and hums. He, instead, turns his back to them, with a question on his lips.

He asks them, "What happened on January 26th, hm? I heard it was quite interesting."

His posture straight, arms folded behind his back, like back when he was president. Of course, in true Wilbur fashion, he looked down at them, when glanced at them over his shoulder.

Jack and Niki just mention the bombs that day. They dont mention the assassination attempt on Tommy's life, at all. Wilbur, of course, just scoffs and glares at them both.

"I don't like liars, you two. I want to know. What the ever loving **fuck** did you do on January 26th." He turns around to face them.

"We don't understand, what you mean, Will? That's- That's what we did!" Niki stammers, feeling judged and uncomfortable under Wilbur's harsh gaze. He feigns look of surprised.   
  


"Oh? Hm, well, care to tell me why Tommy was so close to the bomb site that day?" 

One step closer. They flinch, dread pooling rapidly in both of their stomachs. 

"Care to tell me why, when Ghostbur asked both him _and_ Tubbo why he was there, he said it was because you, Ms. Niki, led him there?"

Another step. Wilbur's voice gets louder, and more angry at the second. Jack glares at the ground when he hears that both Tommy and Tubbo snitched. His clenched fists don't go unnoticed by Wilbur. 

Niki tries to save face with the spruce wood excuse that she gave Tommy. Wilbur clearly isn't buying it. 

"Alright, I'll just cut the bullshit right now." Wilbur sighs, stopping Niki's rambling. "I know you tried to kill Tommy. And I know you're still trying to." 

"So let me make this clear." He starts, his hands falling to his sides. "Leave my baby boy alone, or else I'll make Doomsday look like child’s play. Do you understand me?" 

Niki growls under her breath, and starts recounting the tales she's told herself and many other people many times. "Everything on this server that happened, he’s always been involved, and he's ruined the lives of everyone here! He started wars and left us to rot in them!" 

Wilbur is silent, until he's not. "Who started the revolution, Niki? Do you know?" 

"Everyone originally in L'manburg did, right?" She replies quietly. She didn’t like where this was going. Wilbur only ever used this tone when he was about to lecture someone. 

"Wrong. I did. They just followed me." Wilbur asks again. "Who started the pet war?"   
  
  


"Tommy did!" Jack butts in. Niki nods her head in agreement.

"Also wrong. Sapnap did." Wilbur sighs. "Disk war?" 

The answer is immediate. "Tommy."

The reply is as well. "Also wrong! Dream did when he took Tommy's disks." 

  
Wilbur starts listing names.

"Schlatt; Manburg v. Pogtopia. November 16th; Technoblade and Dream. Doomsday; Also Technoblade and Dream, with my father this time!"   
  


"Where, in that timeline, does Tommy seem to be the cause?" His voice is quiet.

"Well-" 

"Save it. I'm just going to ask you two directly now. Why do you despise him so much, when it was me, Technoblade, and Dream who have put you through everything? When it is us, that deserve your hatred?" Wilbur asks, waiting for Niki's answer.

The blonde’s composure breaks.

"He's rude. He's selfish, and loud. He screams and he hurts people just so the center of attention would be on him. He acts like he has every right to- to wear your coat, to mourn you, he acts like hes entitled to so much, it isn't fair!" Niki rants, clutching her hair. It takes all her willpower to not break down and start sobbing on the spot. 

"Tommy's rude because being nice got him stepped on and bullied. He's selfish because being selfless got him robbed. He screams because screaming makes people remember he's there." Wilbur clenches his own fists. "Tommy hurts, because he doesn't know how to not hurt. And oh, oh Niki" Wilbur coos, his expression turning stone cold. 

"I believe my child does have the right to wear my coat and mourn me after my passing. Especially when a good 7 or 8 years of his life revolved around me entirely." 

Nikki froze, hearing those last two sentences.

_My child? 7 or 8 years?_

Wilbur ignores the look of confusion on faces of the two teenagers in front of him. 

"None of those things are excuses. But they are reasons. Explanations. Tell me, do you think killing him will fix that?! Do you think more abuse and suffering will fix what those very same things caused?!" Wilbur yells, clearly pissed off.  
  


Jack is smart, and wisely keeps his mouth shut. 

"HE ISN'T A DOG, YOU DUMBASSES! MORE DISCIPLINE WON'T MAKE HIM BETTER! TOMMY, MY TOMS, IS A HUMAN CHILD." Wilbur screams, trying to get his point across. 

A long silence follows the outburst.   
  
  


"Why do you keep saying that?" Niki was the one to break it. "Why do you keep referring to him as yours, or your child?"   
  


"Because he is my child by law, Niki. I have legal rights to him completely. For a good portion of his childhood, he was also under the impression that I was his father emotionally as well. It didn't change much, just his first word."   
  


"Then why do you call him your brother?" Jack asks awkwardly.   
  


"Because, Manifold, I was young, and terrified of being considered a dad. I was 19 when Phil brought Tommy home. I think I'm more open to the role, nowadays. I still see him as a little brother, but in more ways than one Tommy is my pride and joy." Wilbur hums.   
  


"Hes the one thing I've had that's been mine completely, with no competition, and he stuck by me until death. For that, I'm willing to do anything to protect him. The fact remains that I will personally kill the both of you, should you go after Tommy again. I'm sure a few others share my sentiment."   
  


With that, Wilbur leaves.


	2. road to redemption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wilbur is given a choice. will he start right where he’s left off and sink beneath the surface, consumed by self pity and jealousy, or will he seize the opportunity to start putting back the broken pieces?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> goddamnit i should’ve known it was a bad idea to go through the tommyinnit angst tag while also trying to write angst mf tears clogging up my mf glasses now i can’t see—

Being yanked back from the hazy void of what could be called Death was an experience he never wanted to inflict on anyone. Not even his worst enemy. Well. Maybe not entirely. Wilbur flexed his fingers. He was so used to feeling cold. Now he was back and he was angry. The freezing winds whipping around him barely had any effects, not when the white hot rage that raced through his veins threatened to burn him up from the inside. 

He remembered it all. Memories flickered past like minnows in a stream, each one worse than the last. They blurred together, too fast for his mind to comprehend completely but one thing stood out loud and clear. Tommy’s name. 

His precious baby ~~brother~~. Oh god. What had he done?

Wilbur collapsed, trembling hands clutching at the gravel beneath him in an attempt to keep his face from colliding with the ground. He ignored the cries of concerns around him. The sound of flapping wings and the feel of feathers wrapping themselves around him made him sick.

Pushing his father off, he struggled to stand. 

“Where is he? Where is Tommy?” He demanded. 

Phil looked taken aback. Of all things he had expected his son to say, it definitely wasn’t that. A simple “hello” or even a “thank you” would have sufficed. He shook his head crossly. Of course Wilbur would be worried about Tommy. The rambunctious child had been his whole world. 

“Not right now son,” He answered, trying to keep his tone as light as possible. “He’s fine, he can take care of himself. Helping you get back on your feet is what matters.” 

“No!” Wilbur was surprised at how loud his voice was but he honestly couldn’t care. 

Hazel eyes met sky blue ones. 

“No.” He said again, softer this time. 

Phil frowned. This wasn’t the Wilbur he had been expecting. This wasn’t the Wilbur he wanted back. 

“What do you mean no?” Another voice piped up. 

“Fundy,” Wilbur finally tore his focus away from the man who had lost the right to call him “son” years ago. “I want you to know that I never hated you. I’m so proud of you. I’m sorry for not being there and for not saying those words sooner. And Eret?” The king looked up at his name being spoken, surprise written on his face. “Thank you for taking care of him when I couldn’t.” 

With those final words, he left the ritual site. He didn’t dare to look back. He didn’t think he was strong enough. He hadn’t even given the people he addressed proper time to form a response.

_ Coward. _

Seeing Jack and Niki later down his journey on the Prime Path did little to soothe his mind. He didn’t know how long he stayed there, eyes ablaze and chastising them harshly for what they’ve been doing and are still planning to do. Wilbur eventually left them too. They stood rooted to the spot, shellshocked.

After his talk with Niki and Jack, he had made his way over to where he knew Tommy’s dirt shack was only to run into Captain Puffy. They had traded small pleasantries, her welcoming him back and him thanking her for her kind words. It wasn’t long before the conversation topic inevitably turned to Tommy.

“How’s Tommy doing by the way? Ghostbur’s memories told me that you’ve been a positive influence for him but they’re still blurry.” He asked, tipping his head slightly.

“Oh I’m so glad you asked!” She clapped excitedly. “He’s been doing way better nowadays. Sam’s been a real help with that. They’re building a hotel together, would you like to go see?”

Wilbur had accepted immediately.

The sight they had came across had to be the strangest one he’s seen to date. There was his little brother, his gremlin child, doubled over in laughter at something his old acquaintance Sam had said. Tommy’s shrill laughter could be heard for miles around. Sam’s bright smile made the scene even more heartwarming and for a selfish minute, Wilbur wished he was the one in the man’s place.

_ Stop. He’s happy now. He has people who care for him. You’ve been out of the equation for so long. Don’t be surprised that this has happened. He deserves good people in his life. _

“Look who’s back!” Puffy waved, doing the speaking for him. He shot her a grateful look. She gave him a thumbs up in return.

“Wilby?” Emotions warred on Tommy’s face, one never settling long enough for him to be able to pick it out and give it a name.

There was so much to be done. So many wounds to try and fix. He had also played a hand in his little brother’s spiral, he knew that. And as much as the thought hurt, he was going to have to be ready to accept it if Tommy didn’t want anything to do with him ever again.

Not trusting himself to answer without choking on the emotions that were now welling in his chest and making their way up into his throat, he simply opened his arms.

It only took Tommy three seconds before he was tearing through the gate and tackling Wilbur in a hug. Words spilled out of the both of them, clashing together in a bittersweet symphony that shouldn’t be working together so well yet did anyways. It had always been like that between the two of them and it would continue to be so.

“I’m never leaving you again. Never.” Wilbur murmured into the mop of fluffy blonde hair. The arms around his torso tightened.

“Damn right you aren’t.” Tommy sniffled. “If you die again I don’t think even the afterlife’s gonna be able to save you from my rage you prick.”

“I don’t doubt that one bit.”

He would’ve liked nothing more than to stay in the embrace for the rest of the day but all good things came to an end eventually. They reluctantly parted. By now, the sun had started to set and the entirety of today’s events were starting to catch up on him. A yawn escaped his mouth before he could stifle it.

Tommy didn’t hesitate to drag him and Puffy back over to Sam, declaring that they should have a sleepover at Sam’s place to celebrate. 

And that was where Wilbur found himself hours later. Tommy had fell asleep some time ago, snuggled close to Puffy’s side. He had just finished wrapping a warm blanket around the two when Sam walked back into the room, carrying two steaming mugs of hot chocolate.

“One hell of a day innit?” Sam said, using one of Tommy’s favorite words at the end.

Wilbur tried his best to shove down the wave of jealousy that rose through him at that.

“Yeah.” He said at last, letting a strained smile rest on his face.

They soon fell into a homely sort of silence, the only noise in the room being the crackling fire that burned away cheerily in the hearth. It wasn’t long before Wilbur started feeling restless again.

“So how’d the whole hotel thing come to be? I know Tommy’s er, financial situation isn’t the best at the moment and you’re not someone who would take up a task like that without some form of payment.”

Sam laughed. “Funny story actually.”

“We have time.”

“Alright,” Sam wiped away at some of the redstone dust on his pants.

“It was supposed to just be another normal day for me. Patrol the perimeters of the prison, go give Dream his daily meal of potatoes and water, go back home to my base to continue the project I was working on. On the way back, there was Tommy running at full speed towards me and shouting something about a hotel he wanted to build. With the way he was going you’d think he was being pursued by the most nightmarish mobs.”

Wilbur snorted. “Some things never change.” That made Sam chuckle.

“Yeah. Anyways. He wanted my help to build his hotel because he wanted there to be a place for people to go if they ever lose their homes. No sides so no betrayals. Neutral grounds. He’s a good kid. I told him I’d consider it but who could say no to those excited puppy eyes?”

“He used those on you too huh.” Wilbur snickered.

“Mhm. I finally agreed to help him and told him to give me half a stack of diamonds as payment. Got them way quicker than most people on this god forsaken server would ever give him credit for. A deal’s a deal so we began construction immediately the next day. Puffy had mentioned something about how much Tommy loved Animal Crossing so I spent the previous night fiddling around with a couple of devices and boom. Sam Nook was born.”

“I’m surprised less people have tried to teach Tommy this way. Using a method that wasn’t bloodshed or betrayal. He’s learning to be a kid again and learning lessons he should’ve been taught as a child.”

Wilbur winced. Had he failed that badly? Noticing his look of dismay, Sam held up his hand in a placating gesture.

“You’re back now. I may not know the entire history between the two of you nor do I think I ever will, but the bond you’ve forged once upon a time isn’t as rusted as you think. There’s still time to patch things up. He still misses you, you know. When he would tell me about you. Don’t give up just yet.”

The man’s words surprised him. Wilbur hadn’t been expecting such a message. He didn’t deserve to have hope. Not after what he’s done. Shaking his head to clear himself of the self-pitying thoughts, he raised his head and met Sam’s ruby red eyes.

He sees his own fiery determination reflected in his friend’s eyes. Yes. Sam would now be considered a friend. He had helped Tommy through so much and had let Wilbur into his home. Even offered him advice and allowed a ray of hope to break through the dark clouds.

There, surrounded by warmth and people he knew cared for him and who he would learn to care for again in time, Wilbur felt something inside of him solidified. It was now or never. He had been given a second chance and there was no way in hell he was going to throw away his shot. 


End file.
